mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Yhogg Khosha
Write the text of your article here! =The Yhogg Khosha= The Yhogg Khosha are a fictional race of humanoid elephant like creatures,having the huge body of a man or woman,but with the oversized head of an elephant.The Yhogg Khoshean are very quite,but very wise and have extremlt long mommoriea.They are said never forget anything and often rarel forgive a grevious offense or betrayal.s Biographical sketch The Yhogg Khosha Physical appearance The Yhogg Khosha of the alien species known also known as the Yhogg Khosheans. They are vaguely humanoid in form, having eyes, hands, legs, and a mouth capable of speech. skin is leathery grey, like an elephant, and his head bears many features similar to elephants, such as tusks, large ears, and a trunk.Many of the Yhogg Khosha,who travel in deep space,wear heavy Yhogg Khoshean Space Suites,with Yhogg Khoshean Battle Armor. ' Physical characteristics ' Trunk The proboscis, or trunk,of the Yhogg Khoshan is a fusion of the nose and upper lip, elongated and specialized to become the elephant's most important and versatile appendage. Yhogg Khoshan are equipped with two fingerlike projections at the tip of their trunk, while Asians have only one. The elephant's trunk is sensitive enough to pick up a single blade of grass, yet strong enough to rip the branches off a tree. Most herbivores (plant eaters, like the elephant) possess teeth adapted for cutting and tearing off plant materials. However, except for the very young or infirm, elephants always use their trunks to tear up their food and then place it in their mouth. They will graze on grass or reach up into trees to grasp leaves, fruit, or entire branches. If the desired food item is too high up, the elephant will wrap its trunk around the tree or branch and shake its food loose or sometimes simply knock the tree down altogether. The trunk is also used for drinking. Yhogg Khoshan and Elephants suck water up into the trunk—up to 14 litres (15 quarts) at a time—and then blow it into their mouth. Elephants also suck up water to spray on their body during bathing. On top of this watery coating, the animal will then spray dirt and mud, which dries and acts as a protective sunscreen. When swimming, the trunk makes an excellent snorkel. This appendage also plays a key role in many social interactions. Familiar elephants will greet each other by entwining their trunks, much like a handshake. They also use them while play-wrestling, caressing during courtship and mother-child interactions, and for dominance displays; a raised trunk can be a warning or threat, while a lowered trunk can be a sign of submission. Elephants can defend themselves very well by flailing their trunk at unwanted intruders or by grasping and flinging them. An Yhogg Khoshan and elephant also relies on its trunk for its highly developed sense of smell. By raising the trunk up in the air and swiveling it from side to side, like a periscope, it can determine the location of friends, enemies, and food sources. Tusks Tusks of Yhogg Khoshan andAfrican and Asian elephants.]] The tusks of an elephant are its second upper incisors. Tusks grow continuously; an adult male's tusks grow about 18 cm (7 in) a year. Tusks are used to dig for water, salt, and roots; to debark trees to eat the bark; to dig into baobab trees to get at the pulp inside; and to move trees and branches when clearing a path. In addition, they are used for marking trees to establish territory and occasionally as weapons. Like humans who are typically right- or left-handed, Yhogg Khoshan and elephants are usually right- or left-tusked. The dominant tusk, called the master tusk, is generally shorter and more rounded at the tip from wear. Both male and female African elephants have large tusks that can reach over 3 m (10 ft) in length and weigh over 90 kg (200 lb). In the Asian species, only the males have large tusks. Female Asians have tusks which are very small or absent altogether. Asian males can have tusks as long as the much larger Africans, but they are usually much slimmer and lighter; the heaviest recorded is 39 kg (86 lb). The tusk of both species is mostly made of calcium phosphate in the form of apatite. As a piece of living tissue, it is relatively soft (compared with other minerals such as rock), and the tusk, also known as ivory, is strongly favoured by artists for its carvability. The desire for elephant ivory has been one of the major factors in the reduction of the world's elephant population. Some extinct relatives of Yhogg Khoshan which elephants had tusks in their lower jaws in addition to their upper jaws, such as Gomphotherium, or only in their lower jaws, such as Deinotherium. Teeth Yhogg Khoshan and Elephants' teeth are very different from those of most other mammals. Over their lives they usually have 28 teeth. These are: *The two upper second incisors: these are the tusks. *The milk precursors of the tusks. *12 premolars, 3 in each side of each jaw. *12 molars, 3 in each side of each jaw. This gives elephants a dental formula of: Unlike most mammals, which grow baby teeth and then replace them with a permanent set of adult teeth, elephants have cycles of tooth rotation throughout their entire life. The tusks have milk precursors, which fall out quickly and the adult tusks are in place by one year of age, but the chewing teeth are replaced five or six (very rarely seven)Moss:245 times in an elephant's lifetime. Only four chewing teeth (pre-molars and/or molars), one on each side of each jaw, are in primary use at any given time. Adult teeth do not replace milk teeth by emerging from the jaws vertically as human teeth do. Instead, new teeth grow in at the back of the mouth, pushing older teeth toward the front. In African elephants, the first two sets of chewing teeth (pre-molars) are in place when an elephant is born. The first chewing tooth on each side in each jaw falls out when the elephant is about two years old. The second set of chewing teeth falls out when the elephant is about six years old. The third set is lost at 13 to 15 years of age, and set four lasts to 28 years of age. The fifth set of chewing teeth (molars) lasts until the elephant is about 43. The sixth (and usually final) set must last the elephant the rest of its life. When an elephant becomes more than 60 years old, the last set of molars is worn to stumps, and it can no longer feed properly and eventually dies. Moss reports an observation of an elephant in her sixties whose molars were worn smooth and about one-quarter of their original size who survived "with extra chewing and longer feeding bouts." Abcesses of chewing teeth, as well as of tusks and jaws, are common in elephants, and may lead to premature death.Moss:245, 258, 267, 268 Were it not for their teeth wearing out, their metabolism would allow them to live for much longer. However, as more habitat is destroyed, the elephants' living space becomes smaller and smaller; the elderly no longer have the opportunity to roam in search of more appropriate food and will, consequently, die of starvation at an earlier age. Tusks in the lower jaw are also second incisors. These grew out large in Deinotherium and some mastodons, but in modern elephants they disappear early without erupting. Skin (left) and Asian (right) elephant.]] Elephants are colloquially called pachyderms (from their original scientific classification), which means thick-skinned animals. A Yhogg Khoshan and elephant's skin is extremely tough around most parts of its body and measures about thick. However, the skin around the mouth and inside of the ear is paper-thin. Normally, the skin of an Asian is covered with more hair than its African counterpart. This is most noticeable in the young. Asian calves are usually covered with a thick coat of brownish red fuzz. As they get older, this hair darkens and becomes more sparse, but it will always remain on their heads and tails. The species of elephants are typically greyish in colour, but the Africans very often appear brown or reddish from wallowing in mud holes of coloured soil. Wallowing is an important behaviour in elephant society. Not only is it important for socialization, but the mud acts as a sunscreen, protecting their skin from harsh ultraviolet radiation. Although tough, an elephant's skin is very sensitive. Without regular mud baths to protect it from burning, as well as from insect bites and moisture loss, an elephant's skin would suffer serious damage. After bathing, the elephant will usually use its trunk to blow earth on its body to help dry and bake on its new protective coat. As elephants are limited to smaller and smaller areas, there is less water available, and local herds will often come too close over the right to use these limited resources. Wallowing also aids the skin in regulating body temperatures. Elephants have difficulty in releasing heat through the skin because, in proportion to their body size, they have very little of it. The ratio of an elephant's mass to the surface area of its skin is many times that of a human. Elephants have even been observed lifting up their legs to expose the soles of their feet, presumably in an effort to expose more skin to the air. Since wild elephants live in very hot climates, they must have other means of getting rid of excess heat. Legs and feet An Yhogg Khoshan and elephant's legs are great straight pillars, as they must be to support its bulk. The elephant needs less muscular power to stand because of its straight legs and large pad-like feet. For this reason an elephant can stand for very long periods of time without tiring. In fact, African elephants rarely lie down unless they are sick or wounded. Indian elephants, in contrast, lie down frequently. The feet of an elephant are nearly round. African elephants have three nails on each hind foot, and four on each front foot. Indian elephants have four nails on each hind foot and five on each front foot. Beneath the bones of the foot is a tough, gelatinous material that acts as a cushion or shock absorber. Under the elephant's weight the foot swells, but it gets smaller when the weight is removed. An elephant can sink deep into mud, but can pull its legs out readily because its feet become smaller when they are lifted. Elephants swim well, but cannot trot, jump, or gallop. They do have two gaits: a walk and a faster gait that is similar to running. In walking, the legs act as pendulums, with the hips and shoulders rising and falling while the foot is planted on the ground. With no "aerial phase", the faster gait does not meet all the criteria of running, as elephants always have at least one foot on the ground. However, an elephant moving fast uses its legs much like a running animal, with the hips and shoulders falling and then rising while the feet are on the ground. In this gait, an elephant will have three feet off the ground at one time. As both of the hind feet and both of the front feet are off the ground at the same time, this gait has been likened to the hind legs and the front legs taking turns running.Moore, Tom. (May 2007). "Biomechanics: A Spring in Its Step". Natural History 116:(4) 28-9. Tests at the Thai Elephant Conservation Centre are reported to show that fast-moving elephants 'run' with their front legs, but 'walk' with their hind legs.Morelle, Rebecca. (12 February 2010). "Do speedy elephants walk or run?" BBC News. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/8508796.stm Although they start this "run" at only 8 km/h, elephants have been reported to reach speeds up to 40 km/h (25 mph),Royal Veterinary College: Are fast moving elephants really running? all the while using the same gait. In tests at the Thai Elephant Conservation Centre the fastest elephants reached a top speed of 18 km/h (11 mph). At this speed, most other four-legged creatures are well into a gallop, even accounting for leg length. Spring-like kinetics could explain the difference between the motion of elephants and other animals. Ears The large flapping ears of an elephant are also very important for temperature regulation. before eating it.]]Elephant ears are made of a very thin layer of skin stretched over cartilage and a rich network of blood vessels. On hot days, elephants will flap their ears constantly, creating a slight breeze. This breeze cools the surface blood vessels, and then the cooler blood gets circulated to the rest of the animal's body. The hot blood entering the ears can be cooled as much as ten degrees Fahrenheit before returning to the body. Differences in the ear sizes of African and Asian elephants can be explained, in part, by their geographical distribution. Africans originated and stayed near the equator, where it is warmer. Therefore, they have bigger ears. Asians live farther north, in slightly cooler climates, and thus have smaller ears. The ears are also used in certain displays of aggression and during the males' mating period. If an elephant wants to intimidate a predator or rival, it will spread its ears out wide to make itself look more massive and imposing. During the breeding season, males give off an odour from the musth gland located behind their eyes. Joyce Poole, a well-known elephant researcher, has theorized that the males will fan their ears in an effort to help propel this "elephant cologne" great distances.[http://www.elephantvoices.org/about_sevp/publictns.html Joyce Poole's publication Announcing intent: the aggressive state of musth in African elephants] Biology and behavior from the island of Crete. Dwarf elephants were present on some Mediterranean islands until about 10,000 years ago.]] Evolution The earliest known ancestors of modern-day elephants evolved about 60 million years ago. The ancestor of the elephants from 37 million years ago was aquatic and had a similar lifestyle to a hippopotamus.Elephant 'had aquatic ancestor'. BBC News. April 15, 2008. Social behavior The Yhogg Khosha,like Elephants live in a structured social order. The social lives of male and female Yhogg Khosheans and elephants are very different. The females spend their entire lives in tightly knit family groups made up of mothers, daughters, sisters, and aunts. These groups are led by the eldest female, or matriarch. Adult males, on the other hand, live mostly solitary lives-set apart from females for long periods at a time,in various social professions,such scolar,warrior,wizard and so forthe..Both male and female Yhogg Khosheans though do serve together in various proffesiions,such as listed above,plus when joining the Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Star Fleet-serve as one,single unite. The social circle of the female elephant does not end with the small family unit. In addition to encountering the local males that live on the fringes of one or more groups, the female's life also involves interaction with other families, clans, and subpopulations. Most immediate family groups range from five to fifteen adults, as well as a number of immature males and females. When a group gets too big, a few of the elder daughters will break off and form their own small group. They remain very aware of which local herds are relatives and which are not. The life of the adult male is very different. As he gets older, he begins to spend more time at the edge of the herd, gradually going off on his own for hours or days at a time. Eventually, days become weeks, and somewhere around the age of fourteen, the mature male, or bull, sets out from his natal group for good. While males do live primarily solitary lives, they will occasionally form loose associations with other males. These groups are called bachelor herds. The males spend much more time than the females fighting for dominance with each other. Only the most dominant males will be permitted to breed with cycling females. The less dominant ones must wait their turn. It is usually the older bulls, forty to fifty years old, that do most of the breeding. The dominance battles between males can look very fierce, but typically they inflict very little injury. Most of the bouts are in the form of aggressive displays and bluffs. Ordinarily, the smaller, younger, and less confident animal will back off before any real damage can be done. However, during the breeding season, the battles can get extremely aggressive, and the occasional elephant is injured. During this season, known as musth, a bull will fight with almost any other male it encounters, and it will spend most of its time hovering around the female herds, trying to find a receptive mate. Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Star Fleet Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Star Fleet:This article describes the Starfleet organization in the universe; for other uses see Starfleet (disambiguation) In the fictional universe of Maveric Universe, Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet is a humanitarian and peacekeeping armada of spacecraft, that provides defense, research, diplomacy, and exploration services to the Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Empire. Its members include the majority of the core worlds and outer star systems. Mission Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet has been shown to handle diplomatic, scientific, and defense missions, although their main mandate seems to be peaceful exploration in the search of sentient life. The flagship of Starfleet is often considered to be the starship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starship_Enterprise USS Enterprise], even though that ship has generally not been commanded by a flag officer. In the early years of Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Empire,the Starfleet's mission is purely exploration and is not military in any sense except for weapons designed for defensive capabilities until the retrofitting of the a It is assumed this trend continues as Starfleet adopts a more traditional military role and assumes its regular place as the exploratory and defensive arm of the Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Empire.It star ships begin to travel in herd like numbers-called Imperial Yhogg Khoshean Battle Groups Starfleet Command Starfleet Command is the headquarters/command center of Starfleet Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Shipyards Yhogg KhosheanStarfleet's ships are built on various planets of the Empire,plus sometimes in huge space docks,orbitting above planets Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Engineering Corps TheYhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Engineering Corps''' (also called the Starfleet Corps of Engineers),build various star bases,ground bases,space stations and so on,for the Empire Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Intelligence Yhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Intelligence''' is an intelligence agency of theYhogg Khoshean Empire.It is entrusted with foreign and domestic espionage, counter-espionage, and state security. Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Judge Advocate General http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Law_in_Star_TrekTheYhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Judge Advocate General''' (or JAG) is the branch charged with overseeing legal matters within Starfleet.[2] Several episodes revolve around or involve JAG officers and procedures. Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Medical Yhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Medical''' is the medical branch of the Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Operations Numerous starship dedication plaques identify other personnel associated withYhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Operations''' Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Security Yhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Security''' is an agency of Starfleet Yhogg Khoshean Starfleet Tactical Yhogg Khoshean''' Starfleet Tactical''' is a rarely-mentioned department of Starfleet responsible for planning defensive strategies as well as weapons research and development. Mating behavior The mating season is short and females are only able to conceive for a few days each year. She will detach herself from the herd. The scent of the female (cow) elephant in heat (or estrus) attracts the male and she also uses audible signals to attract the male. As the female can usually outrun the male, she does not have to mate with every male that approaches her. The male initiates the courtship and the female ignores him for several minutes. He then stops and starts again.The Yhogg Khosha and Elephants display a range of affectionate interactions, such as nuzzling, trunk intertwining, and placing their trunks in each other's mouths. In a rarely observed display of his affection, he may drape his trunk outside of his tusks during the ritual (image 1). The interactions may last for 20–30 minutes and do not necessarily result in the male mounting the female, though he may demonstrate arousal during the ritual (image 5). The female The Yhogg Khosha aa a female elephant is not passive in the ritual and uses the same techniques as the male. African as well as Asiatic males will engage in same-sex bonding and mounting. The encounters are analogous to heterosexual bouts, one male often extending his trunk along the other's back and pushing forward with his tusks to signify his intention to mount. Unlike heterosexual relations, which are always of a fleeting nature, those between males result in a "companionship", consisting of an older individual and one or two younger, attendant males. Same-sex relations are common and frequent in both sexes, with Asiatic elephants in captivity devoting roughly 46% of sexual encounters to same-sex activity.Bruce Bagemihl, Biological Exuberance: Animal Homosexuality and Natural Diversity, St. Martin's Press, 1999; pp.427-430 Rogue elephant is a term for a lone, violently aggressive wild elephant. It is a calque of the Sinhala term hora aliya. Its introduction to English has been attributed by the Oxford English Dictionary to Sir James Emerson Tennent, but this usage may have been pre-dated by William Sirr. Intelligence (1a)-temporal lobe and (2)-cerebellum.]] With a mass just over 5 kg (11 lb), elephant brains are larger than those of any other land animal. A wide variety of behaviours associated with intelligence have been attributed to elephants, including those associated with grief, making music, art, altruism, allomothering, play, use of tools, compassion and self-awareness . Elephants may be on a par with other intelligent species, such as cetaceans and non-human primates. The largest areas in the elephant brain are those responsible for hearing, smell and movement coordination. Senses The Yhogg Khosha and Elephants have well innervated trunks, and an exceptional sense of hearing and smell. The hearing receptors reside not only in ears, but also in trunks that are sensitive to vibrations, and most significantly feet, which have special receptors for low frequency sound and are exceptionally well innervated. Elephants communicate by sound over large distances of several kilometers partly through the ground, which is important for their social lives. Elephants are observed listening by putting trunks on the ground and carefully positioning their feet. The eyesight of elephants is relatively poor.The Yhogg Khosha,also have poor eyesight,but have developed special Macroscopic Lenses or Macroscope Visors to enhanse their poor eyesight. Communication The Yhogg Khosha and the Elephants make a number of sounds when communicating. Elephant are famous for their trumpet calls which are made when the animal blows through its nostrils,as do The Yhogg Khosha. Trumpeting is usually made during excitement. Its use varies from startlement to a cry of help to rage. Elephants and The Yhogg Khoshaalso make rumbling growls when greeting each other. The growl becomes a bellow when the mouth is open and a bellow becomes a moan when prolonged. This can escalate with a roar when threatening another elephant or another animal. The Yhogg Khosha Elephants can communicate over long distances by producing and receiving low-frequency sound (infrasound), a sub-sonic rumbling, which can travel in the air and through the ground much farther than higher frequencies. These calls range in frequency from 15–35 Hz and can be as loud as 117 dB, allowing communication for many kilometres, with a possible maximum range of around 10 km. This sound can be felt by the sensitive skin of an elephant's feet and trunk, which pick up the resonant vibrations much as the flat skin on the head of a drum. To listen attentively, every member of the herd will lift one foreleg from the ground, and face the source of the sound, or often lay its trunk on the ground. The lifting presumably increases the ground contact and sensitivity of the remaining legs. This ability is thought also to aid their navigation by use of external sources of infrasound. Discovery of this new aspect of elephant social communication and perception came with breakthroughs in audio technology, which can pick up frequencies outside the range of the human ear. Pioneering research in elephant infrasound communication was done by Katy Payne, of the Elephant Listening Project, and is detailed in her book Silent Thunder. Though this research is still in its infancy, it is helping to solve many mysteries, such as how elephants can find distant potential mates, and how social groups are able to coordinate their movements over extensive range. Diet The Yhogg Khosha and Elephants are herbivores, and spend up to 16 hours a day eating plants. Their diet is highly variable, both seasonally and across habitats and regions. Elephants are primarily browsers, feeding on the leaves, bark, and fruits of trees and shrubs, but they may also eat considerable grasses and herbs. As is true for other non-ruminant unglulates, elephants only digest approximately 40% of what they eat. . They make up for their digestive system's lack of efficiency in volume. An adult elephant consumes 140–270 kg (300–600 lb) of food a day.The Yhogg Khosha have developed a special vegatairean diet,so they eat various meals with plant food substainses contained within them,but maintain a more variety of meals,than the distant Elephant cousins. Reproduction and life cycle Elephant calves = The Female Yhogg Khoshaas with the elephant social life revolves around breeding and raising of the calves. A female will usually be ready to breed around the age of thirteen, when she comes into estrus, a short phase of receptiveness lasting a couple of days, for the first time. Females announce their estrus with smell signals and special calls. The Yhogg Khosha Females prefer bigger, stronger, and, most importantly, older males. Such a reproductive strategy tends to increase their offspring's chances of survival. After a twenty-two-month pregnancy, the mother gives birth to a calf that weighs about 115 kg (250 lb) and stand over 75 cm (2.5 ft) tall. Elephants have a very long development. As is common with more intelligent species, they are born with fewer survival instincts than many other animals. Instead, they rely on their elders to teach them what they need to know. Today, however, the pressures humans have put on the wild elephant populations, from poaching to habitat destruction, mean that the elderly often die at a younger age, leaving fewer teachers for the young. The consequences of this for the next generation are not known. A new calf is usually the centre of attention for herd members. Adults and most of the other young will gather around the newborn, touching and caressing it with their trunks. The baby is born nearly blind and at first relies almost completely on its trunk to discover the world around it. The Yhogg Khosha as with Elephants within a herd are usually related, and all members of the tightly knit female group participate in the care and protection of the young. After the initial excitement, the mother will usually select several full-time baby-sitters, or "allomothers", from her group. An elephant is considered an allomother when she is not able to have her own baby. The more allomothers, the better the calf's chances of survival. A benefit of being an allomother is that she can gain experience or receive assistance when caring for her own calf. According to Cynthia Moss, a well known researcher, these allomothers will help in all aspects of raising the calf.Elephant Memories: Thirteen Years in the Life of an Elephant Family - Cynthia Moss. 2000. They walk with the young as the herd travels, helping the calves along if they fall or get stuck in the mud. The more allomothers a baby has, the more free time its mother has to feed herself. Providing a calf with nutritious milk means the mother has to eat more nutritious food herself. Effect on the environment Elephants can have profound impacts on the ecosystems they occupy, and both positive and negative effects on other species. Dung beetles and termites both eat elephant feces. During the dry season, elephants use their tusks to dig into river beds to reach underground sources of water. These holes may then become essential sources of water for other species. Elephants make paths through their environment that are used by other animals. Some of these pathways have apparently been used by several generations of elephants, used by humans and eventually even been converted to roads. Elephants' foraging activities can sometimes greatly affect the areas in which they live. By pulling down trees to eat leaves, breaking branches, and pulling out roots, they reduce woody cover, creating clearings in forests, converting forests to savannas, and converting savannas to grasslands. These changes tend to benefit grazers at the expense of browsers. Weaponry and Armour Many of the Yhogg Khosha,who travel in deep space,wear heavy Yhogg Khoshean Space Suites,with Yhogg Khoshean Battle Armor. Biology The Yhogg-Khosha two-metre high humanoids with a stocky build and elephant-like heads. They had large lungs to help with breathing even in environments with low levels of oxygen. Their thick skin was capable of withstanding most forms of attacks and their ears were capable of selective hearing. have yellow blood. Communication and Scanning The Yhogg Khoshahad scanners which would tell the Yhogg Khosha the species of the scanned being. However, the scanners could be fooled by previous close contact with another species. Metamorphic beings capable of altering their internal biology using assimilated biomatter could also deceive the scan. They also have pen, a thick marker pen, used to mark "catalogued" people - those who had been scanned and deemed not to be a suspect - on their right hand. The Yhogg Khosha also had translation devices which worked by analysing the recorded voice of a being. The translation was reciprocal. It also had a contact device that reached every Yhogg Khosha helmet, allowing the Yhogg Khosha Captain to give orders with a press of a button. Inspiration Other strange Cthulu Type alien races,I'm working on are the Yogg Khoshians-a kind of tribute to Yag Kosha of the Conan Story .Y'ag kosha' is a fictional character from the comic book Conan the Barbarian #4, "The Tower of the Elephant".[1] The Khogg Khosha is a telepathic elephant from outerspace and the last survivor of a group of refugees."trans-cosmic being" having the body of a man but with the oversized head of an elephant, possibly inspired by the Hindu God Ganesh. Ganesha (Sanskrit: गणेश; IAST: Gaṇeśa; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ganesha.ogg listen (help·info)), also spelled Ganesa or Ganesh and also known as Ganapati, Vinayaka, and Pillaiyar ''Ekadanta.'' Yag Kosha, the imprisoned elephant being from “The Tower of the Elephant” (Weird Tales, January 1933) describes his people as travelling through space: “ ...We swept through space on mighty wings that drove us through the cosmos quicker than light... But we could never return , for on earth our wings withered from our shoulders ...” A description that might apply equally to HPL’s Mi-Go in the “Whisperer in the Dark”(1930). “The things come from another planet, being able to live in interstellar space and fly through it on clumsy, powerful wings which have a way of resisting the aether but which are too poor at steering to be of much use in helping them about on earth ...” Yhogg-Koshans powers derived from his alien physiology or from the teaching the Ancient Gods,as they call the Elder Races learned in some way.The Yhogg-Khoshans have a long life measurable in eons.Their race could survive in outer space,limited Yogg Khoshian Battle Armor. Their Yogg Khoshians Star Ships-huge Elephant Headed,winged vessels could fly, more quickly in outer space than within an atmosphere. Shiva (father), Parvati (mother), Skanda (brother, alias Kartikeya), Kâli (sister), Siddhi, Buddhi (wives), Ksema, Labha (sons), Dharma, Padma, Vach, Daksha, Kama (cousins), Lakshmi, Sarasvati (aunts), Vishnu, Brahma (uncles), Visvarupa (father-in-law), Himavat (grandfather), Gaea (grandmother, alias Ammavaru) Traits and skills Yag-Kosha is a scholar, with knowledge of an unbelievable amount of lore. His sorcerous powers are incredible, being able to create the wonderous Elephant Tower in a single night. Though he is far too moral a being to use them himself, Yag-Kosha has acquired a number of dark secrets and spells in his life, which Yara forced him to divulge after betraying him Yag-Kosha was able to fly through space using his vast wings, but they were burned off in Earth's atmosphere. His powers let him build the Tower of the Elephant in just one night. He could understand what people-race belonged to only touching him with his trunk. Yogg Khoshians paranormal psychic powers included telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition, and postcognition. Yogg Khoshians know how to use the Heart of the Yogg Khoshian,- and was able to revive a near death Yogg Khoshians into it after being killed. GaneshaYogg Khoshians is widely revered as the Remover of Obstacles[10] and more generally as Lord of Beginnings and Lord of Obstacles (Vighnesha, Vighneshvara),[11] patron of arts and sciences, and the deva of intellect and wisdom.[12] He is honoured at the beginning of rituals and ceremonies and invoked as Patron of Letters during writing sessions.[13] Several texts relate mythological anecdotes associated with his birth and exploits and explain his distinct iconography. The Earth's atmosphere had a bad effect on Yag-Kosha's people: they lost their wings and remained entrapped on the Earth. It is unknown if it had other negative effects on their physiology or powers.